Jugé Coupable
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: L'enfant était dans la voiture, pendant au bout de sa ceinture ensanglantée à moitié déchirée : il était seul, et le resterait à partir de ce jour. Ainsi naquit la légende...


**Jugé Coupable**

_Il faisait froid, si froid : il avait l'impression que ses membres –gelés- étaient emprisonnés dans d'énormes blocs que glace qu'il ne pouvait bouger. Dans un effort surhumain, il ouvrit les paupières puis cligna deux trois fois des yeux, afin d'enlever le liquide épais et chaud qui roulait sur sa peau. Il tourna légèrement la tête avec difficulté, afin d'observer l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais son esprit embrumé l'empêcha de comprendre de suite pourquoi il semblait être dans un carcan de métal des plus sombres. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il comprit qu'il était dans une voiture, renversée sur le toit, et qu'il pendait lamentablement au bout d'une ceinture de sécurité à moitié arrachée qui venait –à coup sûr- de lui sauver la vie. Son regard glissa lentement sur le côté pour croiser celui de sa sœur, affolée mais toujours en vie : sa ceinture avait cédé, et elle était à présent allongée sur le toit de la voiture, baignant dans son sang et le verre brisé du pare-brise. Il essaya de lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots restaient désespérément coincés dans sa gorge profondément entaillée par un morceau de métal qui avait volé de la portière._

_ Elle pleurait. « Elle pleure toujours de toute façon » se dit-il puis, la quittant momentanément des yeux, il se concentra sur sa mère, la conductrice de la voiture : ses cheveux dépassaient du haut du siège avant, ce qui prouvait qu'elle y était encore assise et qu'elle avait mis sa ceinture de sécurité elle aussi. Mais elle ne bougeait pas : il pouvait voir son bras droit pendre lamentablement, ballotté par le vent glacial qui, de temps à autre, s'engouffrait dans la voiture par les vitres brisées. Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à l'appeler faiblement. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il gémit, puis tourna de nouveau la tête en direction de sa sœur qui avait cessé de pleurer. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon très irrégulière mais, au moins, elle se soulevait toujours : il n'arrivait pas à voir si c'était toujours le cas chez sa mère. Il remarqua que sa cadette s'était instinctivement raccrochée au ballon de football américain dédicacé qu'il avait ramené de la finale du Superbowl à laquelle ils venaient d'assister : ce dernier était intact. Etrange comme un ballon de caoutchouc bon marché pouvait être plus résistant qu'un corps humain. _

_ Il se passa tout au plus dix minutes entre le crash et l'arrivée des premiers secours, mais il eut néanmoins l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il pendait de son siège, tête en bras : un pompier parvint finalement à ouvrir la portière défoncée qui se trouvait du côté de sa sœur et entra dans le véhicule. Vérifiant s'ils étaient conscients ou non, il sortit d'un sac orangé du matériel et vérifia leurs constantes tandis que son collège ouvrait la seconde portière arrière. L'enfant se demanda vaguement pourquoi personne ne s'occupait de sa mère alors qu'elle était la seule à n'avoir pas répondu, mais il n'avait pas la force de poser la question à ses bienfaiteurs. On sortit en premier sa sœur de la voiture, délicatement, puis on s'occupa de lui : il sentit les hommes lui mettre quelque chose autour du cou pour le protéger puis on le posa sur un mince brancard. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit un instant puis, une fois ses yeux habitués, il laissa courir son regard sur la scène : ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la peur s'éveilla en lui. Quand il vit l'état de la voiture, les taches de sang sur le sol, le nombre de policiers et de pompiers sur place (il se serait presque cru dans un film !) et le bruit, assourdissant, des sirènes, des cris et des pales d'hélicoptère. _

_ « On dégage »._

_ Un bruit sourd retint son attention, provenant du brancard qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il vit sa sœur se cambrer subitement, pour retomber ensuite lourdement sur la planche : un pompier avait deux doigts posés sur son cou, invitant son collègue à recommencer la manœuvre. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la suite qu'un ambulancier l'éloignait de la scène, lui murmurant des paroles qu'il n'écouta pas : pourquoi faisait on « sauter » Nina comme ça sur son brancard ? Et sa mère, où était elle ? On ne l'avait toujours pas sorti de la voiture ?_

_ «On stabilise le gamin et on s'envole pour l'Hôpital central d'Atlanta. »_

_ On lui posa un masque sur le nez pour l'aider à respirer, puis on installa un clip sur son index droit afin de pouvoir surveiller ses constantes pendant le voyage. Il laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement quand un ambulancier lui saisit le bras sans douceur pour y enfoncer une aiguille à perfusion et, ainsi, préparer une voie au cas où : tandis qu'on le transportait jusqu'à l'hélicoptère, il lança un dernier regard à la carcasse de la voiture, voyant enfin le visage de sa mère comme il le désirait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Mais quand il vit que le visage en question n'était plus accroché au reste du corps que par quelques lambeaux de chair, il cru enfin comprendre pourquoi les pompiers ne l'avaient pas sorti en première…_

_ « Du calme petit… ça va aller, tu vas voir, on va aller faire un tour en hélico… »_

_ Il répondit qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller faire ce fameux tour en hélicoptère mais le bruit assourdissant des pales de l'appareil couvrit ses glapissements : cramponné de toute ses petites forces à la couverture de survie dans laquelle on l'avait enveloppé, il jeta un dernier regard désespéré à sa sœur –qu'on faisait enfin entrer dans l'ambulance- et au reste du corps de sa mère que les pompiers commençaient à désincarcérer. Un paramédical entra dans le réceptacle avec lui puis ferma la porte d'un geste large : l'hélicoptère décolla enfin. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, quand l'appareil survola la scène de l'accident, lui permettant de voir distinctement les restes de la voiture familiale et du camion qui leur était rentré dedans, qu'il réalisa véritablement ce qui se passait. Il se mit à trembler aussi fortement que les instruments de bord, et laissa enfin s'échapper les larmes qui, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, menaçaient de s'écouler. L'homme à côté de lui sourit de manière à le rassurer, et lui passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux bruns touffus. Il l'entendit préciser à son collègue que « le petit pleurait enfin » et que « c'était bon signe » puis il lui tendit le ballon de football que sa sœur tenait auparavant dans ses bras. L'enfant le prit d'un geste tremblant puis serra contre son cœur cet objet qui était bien le seul à lui être familier. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas bonhomme, les gens de l'hôpital vont très bien s'occuper de toi, tu verras…»_

_ Il n'aimait pas l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, qui aimait se rendre dans un endroit sans couleur qui puait autant la mort ? Son père allait sans doute être en colère après lui : en partant de la maison, il s'était déjà fâché avec sa mère. Il avait entendu ce dernier lui dire qu'il était inutile de perdre son temps à aller voir du Football Américain, qu'il ne voulait pas conduire la voiture même sous prétexte qu'elle était fatiguée, parce qu'il avait mieux à faire. C'était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas à promettre ce genre de chose à son fils alors qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Dans quel état allait-il se mettre en voyant ce qui venait d'arriver ? Le petit frémit à cette simple pensée, avant de ressentir brusquement un poids sur son torse. Les lumières du moniteur s'affolèrent, alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et bruyante : le pompier se pencha sur lui quelques instants, posant sur sa peau un stéthoscope froid comme de la glace, avant d'abaisser brutalement le brancard en position couchée. Il se bataillait si fermement pour la moindre bouffée d'air qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait._

_ « Essaye de stabiliser au mieux l'appareil, sa saturation baisse dangereusement, je vais sans doute devoir intuber. »_

_ Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « intuber », mais au vu de la belle seringue et du tuyau que tenait le pompier, il devina que ce ne devait pas être très agréable (pour ne pas dire pas du tout). Son souffle se fit de plus en plus court, pour finalement se bloquer totalement : il eut beau se débattre pour respirer, rien n'y faisait. Il ressentit une légère piqûre dans son bras suivit d'une sorte de coup violent provenant de l'intérieur de son torse puis, épuisé, perdit connaissance…_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Ce furent le bruit des machines du service que réanimation qui le tirèrent de sa torpeur : il ouvrit lentement les yeux, incapable dans un premier temps de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il sentait qu'un tuyau lui avait été enfoncé dans la gorge, et le gênait d'ailleurs beaucoup, mais, étrangement, il n'avait plus mal. Une fois habitué à la pénombre tapissant les lieux, il comprit qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital grâce à la présence d'innombrables lits qui s'étalaient autour de lui, chacun accueillant un malade branché à des tas de machines barbares. Ses toussotements finirent par ameuter une infirmière et un médecin –tout deux assez souriants- qui se penchèrent au-dessus de son lit : _

_« C'est normal que ce tube te gêne mon petit… on va te le retirer. Tu vas prendre une grande inspiration et quand je te le dirai, tu souffleras bien fort d'accord ? »_

_Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris les directives qu'il suivit à la lettre : il cru qu'il allait vomir tant les toussotements furent violents au début mais, heureusement, cette mauvaise toux se calma vite. L'infirmière l'aida à mieux s'installer tout en parlant avec le médecin puis ce dernier s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui, un air grave peint sur le visage._

_« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? De ta maman qui s'est endormie au volant de la voiture ? »_

_Il murmura un « oui » nasillard, la gorge encore trop abîmée pour communiquer correctement : le médecin lui décrivit ce qu'on lui avait fait à l'hôpital (à savoir une opération afin de lui ôter la rate qui avait presque éclaté et pour réparer quelques petites fuites) puis il laissa la place à un autre homme, qui se tenait debout dans le couloir depuis le début de la conversation. Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina un instant en croisant celui de son père puis s'emplit d'inquiétude en voyant l'expression de ce dernier : il était blanc, inquiet, brisé… une attitude qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez cet homme qui avait le don d'en imposer à tous. Il vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne, puis se pencha pour déposer sur son front un chaste baiser._

_« C'est terminé mon grand, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là… tu as été très courageux, je suis fier. »_

_« Elles sont où maman et Nina ? »_

_Le père resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, comme incapable de répondre à cette requête, puis déglutit lentement, passant une main maladroite et tremblante dans ses cheveux, les yeux soudainement humides._

_« Maman était très blessée… trop blessée pour que les pompiers puissent la sauver. Et Nina…Nina saignait à l'intérieur de son ventre, ça ne se voyait pas… et les médecins de l'hôpital n'ont pas pu tout réparer comme ils l'ont fait avec toi. Elles sont toutes les deux au ciel maintenant… avec les anges… »_

_L'enfant ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire son père, et répéta plusieurs fois sa question, espérant une réponse différente : il finit par abandonner au bout de cinq ou six tentatives, éclatant en de gros sanglots incontrôlables sous le regard impuissant d'un homme trop atteint pour pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Relevant un visage à la fois désespéré et furieux, il tendit sa petite main en sa direction et le pointa d'un doigt rageur._

_ « Tu mens ! Les médecins ont réussi à les soigner, elles ne sont pas montées au ciel. Nina elle pleurait très fort dans la voiture, plus que moi. Et maman elle dormait… parce qu'elle était très fatiguée…elle ne faisait que dormir !»_

_ Monsieur Hiruma ne put qu'hausser les épaules devant la réaction de son fils puis se pencha, pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'accrocher au dernier membre de sa famille comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée._

_ « Je suis désolé Youichi, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les protéger... »_

**Voilà ma vision personnelle de l'évennement qui fit passer Hiruma d'un gamin tout à fait normal à celui qu'on connait ! Pourquoi il accepte les caprices "maternels" de Mamori, les surnoms affectifs de Suzuna, pourquoi il déteste son père ... bien sûr, il y a des incohérences avec le manga ! Mais j'ai toujours considéré Hiruma comme étant un personnage ayant dû vivre quelque chose de sacrément traumatisant.**

**J'espère que vous avez appréçié cette petite et modeste fic !**


End file.
